Distraught
by SlightPuppet91
Summary: Shelby and her group just escaped from the school and have absolutely no clue what to do or where to go. How will they react when suddenly a woman shows up out of nowhere and promises to take them somewhere safe. But a lot of her actions are shady and odd. And here's the thing she won't go away. Can they trust her and be safe forever, or will they die trying to get away from her?
1. Chapter 1

I watched them pace back and forth in front of my cage. They never noticed me unless I was "needed" or had a talking fit. I stilled my thoughts and listened to what they were saying.

"They're always going to be a problem."

"Next time we need to keep them all separated."

"But what if there is no Next time? What if-"

"Yo Goon heads! Over here… Ya um can you Shut Up? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Syd… You should know better than to speak to nut heads."

Oh ya… let me explain the current situation… there are 5 of us right now. There's the oldest, Sydney, the weird one Abby, the sarcastic one David, The shy one Jessica, and then there's me, the normal one.

Well none of us are normal. We don't know where we came from, we are tested every day, and we live in a place called The School. Now don't be all like OMG that's like totally like where Maximum Ride was! Do you like have wings and stuff?

Let me just say that I have never met Maximum Ride and no I don't have wings. That was really only a onetime thing. Sydney is 96% human and 4% cheetah, Jessica was 97% human and 3% rabbit, Abby is97%human and 3% cat, David is 96% human and 4% Jellyfish (he's got a mean sting), and me, I'm 96%human and 4% fox. Now on with the story.

"Shut Up!" One of the whitecoats yelled. He kicked Syd's cage. All of a sudden there was a loud POP!

Sydney's cage door busted open. While the whitecoats stood there shocked, Syd busted out and did some fancy shcmancy Kung Fu or something. The Whitecoats slumped on the floor. Syd grabbed the ring of keys out of their pockets. She quickly unlocked my cage and I jumped out to help.

I grabbed the other set of keys and unlocked Abby and Jessica's cage.

"Ya know Jess, You should really work on that hair of yours."

"Oh shut up David. We don't have time for this!" Syd snapped "Everyone look for a door."

"There!" Abby shouted. She was pointing to a door in the left corner of the room. It was tall and made of smooth metal. Syd pulled out her set of keys and went through each key trying to find the right one. Finally we heard a click

"Alright, now everyone push!"

Everyone braced against the door and shoved. Then we all ended up in a pile in the other room.

"That was easier than expected" Abby stated

"No shit Sherlock!"

"David will you shut up!"

"Guys look!" I pointed to a small window in the wall on the other side of the room. Syd stood up and looked around.

"Guys, I feel like this is way to easy."

Jess looked at her, "Easy or hard, there's always a way out."

David smirked and opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, Abby pounced on to his back and shouted "No David! Don't you dare say "That's what she said."

"Well you ruined it now." David pouted.

_SMASH_

"Are you guys coming or not?" Syd questioned. She was already half way through the window and her tail was flicking impatiently. I stood up off the floor and ran over to her, Abby and David at my heels.

It's a good thing they put us on the first floor. Syd jumped out and turned around and helped me out. Eventually we were all out, when a loud sound pierced the air.

"You're a little late there spider monkey." We all looked at David funny. "What? It's a thing."

"Whatever, let's go." And at that we started to run across Death Valley and into the world with no clue where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Distraught Chapter 2

"Sydney! Can we rest for a bit?" Abby pleaded. Her ears twitched.

Now let me explain, I haven't said much about our special little selves. Syd has a long cheetah tail and can run really fast. Plus, she's pretty flexible (Mind out of the gutters perverts). Syd has this ability to grow really sharp teeth. She has a mean bite.

David doesn't have any physical changes, but if you get him mad, don't let him touch you. He hurts.

Abby has these cute little black cat ears on the top of her head. They stick straight out of her long black hair. And if you look into her eyes, you can see that they are cat eyes. Abby has super good eyesight and she can see in the dark.

Jessica is like David. No physical changes, but her hearing is wicked sharp, and she can jump three times her body height.

I have a cute little fox tail. It's super soft, and the fur is blond with a little white fur at the end. I'm very good at stealing and lying. Plus I'm like a human lie detector. And when I'm in a fight, my claws come out, literally.

Syd's the oldest so she gets to be the leader. And me, I like to think that I'm second in camand because I deserve it, not because me and Syd are biological sisters.

Syd's 15, Me, David, Abby, and Jessica are all me and Syd, none of us are really related. We just grew up together in The School.

"Come on Syd please!" Abby begged, "I might just die from exhaustion."

"Good, then we won't have to deal with you anymore."

"David, Shut up!" Jessica snapped.

"Syd, let's just stop for a little bit, then we can keep going." I said to her softly. Syd sighed, "Okay, fine. But no more than five minutes!"

We all sat down and rested. I laid back and closed my eyes and relaxed. It felt nice to soak in the suns warmth. I heard Abby and David whispering to each other, and Abby giggled. I heard someone shifting and opened one eye. I saw Jessica sitting next to me. I sat up.

"I'm so glad we're out of there. I hated being locked up and treated like an animal." She said

"None of us do. But if we hadn't, none of us would know each other."

"Ya, but I just wish that it hadn't had been this way. I wish it would just be something like we all went to school together, and we were just normal."

"Jessica, normal is over rated." I smiled at her. I am secretly happy that I wasn't normal, partly because if it wasn't us, it would be some other poor kids. And partly because I feel like , if I was normal, I wouldn't fit in anywhere.

"Alright you guys, get your butts up and keep walking." Syd stood up and wiped the dirt off of her torn jeans. The rest of us quickly did the same. All of us were dirty, messy, and-

"Syd, can we get food when we get somewhere?"

Starving. "We don't even know if we're anywhere close to a town."

"Well why don't you go all cheetah and see if we are?" I asked in a monotone voice. Syd rolled her eyes at me. But she did what I said and took off running. She was fast.

"Now that she's gone, can we rest again?" David stared at Jessica.

"I swear Jessica, you just read my mind." Abby snorted and rolled her eyes. I sat down again. My stomach growled. How are we going to get food if we don't have any money. We need new clothes to. I look at the four of us. We were all wearing tattered clothes. T-shirts that are so ruined they can hardly count as clothes, jeans that have turned to shorts.

Mine were the worst. I fingered the worn down fabric. I gripped the side a little above my knee and yanked. I heard a loud, satisfying rip. I reached down and teared off the rest. I reached over to the other leg and did the same thing. When I was done, I threw the strips into a pile and laid down.

_RIIPPPPP_. As soon as I heard that I sat up and looked around. I heard multiple rips and relised that Abby and Jessica were doing the same thing I did. When they were done, they threw theirs on top of mine. I opened my mouth to say something when David shouted

"Look! There's Sydney!" He pointed at the small dot in the distance. In a matter of no time, that dot became Syd standing in front of us.

"There's a HUGE city just north of here. The time it will take for us to get there will be about an hour or less." Syd motioned for us to stand up and start walking. About and hour later we were standing in front of a sign that read , _**"Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada!"**_


End file.
